School Lovin'
by wekfnwekonf
Summary: "Hey babe, how would you like to Slytherin to my bed?"  Following their success, Draco and Hermione decide to tell two other students about their little game...


_**Warning – Innuendos (may be inappropriate for young readers) **_

_**Another sequel to Summer Lovin' and a sequel to Summer Lovin' Revisited, it **_

_**can be read on it's own though :)**_

_**Written with help from my amazing friend **_DolledUpInADressxx

_Following their success, Draco and Hermione decide to tell two other students about their little game..._

Blaise Zabini spotted the pretty red head working at a table in the library, he grinned and began to make his way over. Keeping her head down, Ginny Weasley ignored the footsteps that were steadily getting louder.

"Hey babe, how would you like to Slytherin to my bed?"

"Rather Slytherin my own." She replied, without looking up.

"Okay, what's the password to your portrait then?"

"In your dreams."

"Oh you will be." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I think I need Occlumency, because I can't get you out of my mind."

"I think _**I **_need it too, to get that line out of my head."

Blaise pulled the chair out and sat opposite her, using his right hand to take the quill that she was using, he put it down on the table.

"The thought of you makes something vast and silver erupt from my wand."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. "Whereas, the thought of _**you **_makes me feel sick."

Undeterred, he continued, "Did you survive Avada Kedavra? 'Cause you're drop dead gorgeous."

Ginny rolled her eyes once again. "Wish I'd been hit by Avada Kedavra, then I wouldn't have to be here with you."

"So how about we Disapparate out of here?"

"You can't. Haven't you read Hogwarts: A History?"

"...No. Have you?"

She paused, "No... but that's beside the point."

He grinned and carried on, "How about we pretend you're a quaffle so I can score with you?"

"How about we pretend you're a bludger so I can hit you with a bat?"

"Ooo play nice Red." He said with a smirk. "Can I be your House Elf? I'll do whatever you want and I don't need any clothes."

Ginny lost her cool persona for a moment and blushed, Blaise beamed triumphantly.

"So you're small and wrinkly then...?" She quickly replied, moving her gaze down south from his face. He scowled.

"Are you a Firebolt? Because I really want to ride you."

"I don't think you could handle a Firebolt," she said slyly, "You're more of a Nimbus 2000 kinda guy."

"I'll have you know, I could have got on that team!" He exclaimed. "I mean... I must have had some Felix Felicis because I'm about to get lucky."

"No you're not."

"Well at least let me show you why they call it the Shrieking Shack?"

"Because I'd be trying to get away from you?" She said with an innocent smile.

"Shut up, a couple of nights with me, and you'll have stolen Moaning Myrtle's nickname."

"Wow, would I complain _**that **_much?" Ginny retorted with a smirk that could rival any Slytherins.

Blaise screwed his eyes up in annoyance. "Dementors aren't the only things that like to kiss y'know."

"To be honest, I wouldn't want to kiss a Dementor either."

"Are you sure _**you're**_ not a Dementor? Because you've just sent chills up my spine." He said, fluttering his long black eyelashes at her.

"I think it's just you anticipating the cold shower you need, unless that really_** is**_ your wand in your pocket."

It was Blaise's turn to get flustered and he quickly racked his brains for another line. "You don't need Engorgio to make me bigger."

"Well I _**definitely **_won't be needed Reducio." She said slowly.

"Forget platform 9 and 3/4? I know something else with those exact measurements." He said proudly.

Sarcastically, she replied, "Sure..."

"You know why I was put into Slytherin?" He asked and, without giving her time to reply, he continued, "Because I also have a gigantic snake."

"Didn't Salazar Slytherin have some kind of fetish for snakes?"

"No!" He cried, offended at what she was insinuating.

"Just what I heard..." She replied with a shrug. She looked back at her abandoned essay without truly seeing it.

"Are you using the Confundus charm? Or are you just naturally mind blowing?"

"I think it's been used on you, you're confusing me with someone who cares." She retorted bluntly.

Blaise placed a hand on his heart dramatically, sighing. Ginny hid her giggle.

"I don't need to use Obliviate to make you forget your name." He said with another wink.

"Well I've already forgotten why I like living so much..."

"Bored of using spells? It's okay, you don't need Petrificus Totalus to get me stiff."

Ginny's eyes widened and she moved her eyes back down to her parchment. "So you do that a lot by yourself then?"

"Only because I can't have you." He replied simply. "I think your love will be as bright and warm as a dying phoenix."

Hiding how flattered she was, she forced herself to scoff, "You just compared me to a dying animal."

"I get the feeling you're an animal, but certainly not a dying one." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shame Hagrid's the one who deals with the animals at Hogwarts then."

Ginny and Blaise froze as they both pictured the same scarring image, they shuddered and shook their heads to try and clear it.

"I don't know anything about Merlin's pants, but I'd love to get in yours." He said quickly.

"Think I'd prefer Merlin to be honest."

"Yeah right. Who cares where the sorting hat puts you, you're welcome in _**my**_ house any time."

"I'd only go in _**your **_house for Theodore Nott." She said dreamily, enjoying the annoyed look on Blaise's face.

"Yeah, but _**I **_don't need Lumos to light up your life."

Ginny grinned, "Yes, my life certainly would be dull without you." She gathered up her things and left a beaming Blaise watching her like a love struck fool. He owed Draco big time.

#

Madame Pince had watched the young Slytherin and Gryffindor in fascination from the other side of the shelves. Deep in thought, she hurried away.

She spotted who she wanted and ran to catch up. "Severus! Oh Severus."

The potions master turned round and raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Would you like to Slytherin to my bed tonight?"

#

**I know, I know, this is now the third time I've used this kind of plot now :') but I like it :P and hopefully you do too. I hope I didn't offend anyway, I'm sorry if I did. **

**Chat up lines are off the internet (there are hundreds and all of them hilarious), my friend found half of them when we were posting them on each others Facebook wall (yes, we're that obsessed with Harry Potter :P).**

**Characters and world belong to JK Rowling.**

_**I am still writing 'Fireworks', I just decided that I wanted to write another one shot, 17th chapter is nearly done :)**_


End file.
